Happy Birthday, Eric
by Slytherin Queen Of Zeo
Summary: It's Eric's Birthday and what does he plan on doing? Working. Why? Because no one remembered his birthday, not even Wes. What does our boy Wes think of this nonsense? Read and you shall know! Warning slash and some nakedness. I think I overrated abit.


Title: Happy Birthday Eric!

Rating: R, includes a half naked man and bad language.

Theme: A birthday obviously

Dedicated: To Cmar! It is an apology and a late birthday present. I accidentally posted a comment on her journal when I thought I was on Angel's. So I promised a drabble/one shot in said comment, so I am going to do it!

Warning: HALF naked man! Waist up naked, I know I know. People are groaning at me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or anything related to them. I don't even own Eric and Wes, if I did they'd have kissed in the series at least ONCE!

Note: Hopefully Eric isn't too OCC. I'm not use to stern characters. I haven't posted in a few years. Have about 2 and half years of rust on me. Almost 1 whole bottle of white out and many hours spent writing this on paper first, it's finally done! YEAH! Thoughts go like this _'Test Text'. _Construtive Critism is welcome, plain out flaming is not.

Summary: It's Eric's birthday and what does he plan on doing? Working. Why? Because no one remembered his birthday, not even Wes. What does our boy Wes think of this nonsense? Read and you shall know! XD

* * *

Eric looked at the Calendar on his desk for the hundredth time that day.September 22, 2002. 

Yes, it still said the same the last 500,000 times he looked. He began tapping his pen on the table irritated. _'No one remembered his birthday!'_ He thought angrily.

Even Wes but he made sure he didn't forget Jen's. No sir! She'd shown up 3 months ago just when I had moved in with Wes. Apparently Wes knew she had planned on visiting them. Well, to visit Wes anyway, not me. I kept going over this in my head, and I missed the feeling of the pain, from the too-tight grip of the pen clenched in my hand. I saw the looks she had given Wes when she thought he wasn't looking. Sometimes I even think that they are still in love and then I start to have doubts of our relationship.

This was where my thinking was at now. A faint snap echoed around the room. I glanced down to the remains pen in my hand and let out a sigh. _'Third pen today. Zordon help me! I need to calm down.'_ I could go home. I am supposed to be off today, but I might just mope around. What I am really doing is breaking valuable pens when I am supposed to be working.

The distraught man paused for a moment and took a look around his office. He was definitely going home. It was _his_ birthday.

**

* * *

****43 minutes later after timing out, heavy traffic, lots of honking, sunset, and a lovely headache to top it off. Our boy has arrived home!**

Eric opened the door to his joined house with Wes. 3 months of living together, he couldn't believe it! 7 months total, not including the month and a week it took the other Red Ranger to convince him to say yes to go out on a date. He walked down the hall and turned into the living. He glanced at the clock on the wall briefly as he loosened his tie. It was 7:35pm. Wes came home before he did and it seemed he wasn't home yet.

He blinked.

He blinked again as he stared at the huge cake in the middle of his living room floor.

The cake was 8 large layers of white icing on the sides and red icing on the edges. In all, the cake was 10 ft tall and 72 inches wide. The platter, on closer inspection was really a steel trolley 2 inches thick and 4 inches off the ground. He cautiously walked toward it in small silent steps. Coming up beside it he could see more red icing spelling out "Happy Birthday Eric!". Ok, so Wes hadn't forgotten. There was also a card on the coffee table nearby with his name on it. He picked it up, opened the envelope and read it out loud.

_Dear Eric,_

_I bet you thought I forgot your birthday! That is about as low as the chance of me kissing Alex! I got this enormous cake to apologize for being a dick this morning and pretending I forgot your b day, but I love you babe, how could I ever not remembered something so special about you? And yes I temporally turned into a sap. Laugh all you want babe. At least you get to turn that frown upside down and exercise your smile! Another thing, say "I'm home Wesley" loudly towards the cake. I know, weird, but just do it._

_Love,_

_Wes._

_P.S. This is most definitely a bad time to mention Jen and the gang plan on dropping by to help with that mysterious mutant problem._

Eric let out an angry indigent huff. Just when he thought his issues involving Jen were over, they came back and bite him in the ass. Hard! Then here comes the cake. What was up with this business of talk to the damn cake! It had to be a joke, a really awful joke. Maybe there was some kinda of trigger or something in it? He bit his lip and stared at it in thought for 5 minutes before deciding on what to do. He looked around to make sure no one was watching and that no cameras were anywhere in the vacancy, he leaned in towards the cake and said in a clear loud voice.

"I'm home Wesley"

He swore to Zordon that the cake had moved! It did it again! And the top seemed to be moving up a little…then out pops Wes.

"Surprise!"

Eric's eyes nearly popped right out of his head. "Wes? What the hell?" The brunette wore no shirt and only had on a pair of black cotton boxer shots. "How long have you been in that thing!" The younger man was grinning so hard that he thought his face would break.

"An hour, maybe two. It's actually really comfy in _here_" His last word becoming muffled as he ducked back into the large cake. _"Where is that damn...ah here it is!"_ He popped back out holding something small and square. "Uh, babe can you help me out?" Eric reached out his hand and wrapped it around Wes' wrist. The other Red Ranger lifted his legs over the side and they touched the ground. Then he turned to face him.

"So how do you like your birthday cake?"

"It's ridiculously large for one thing. Is it even edible?"

"Of course it is! From the outside at least. There's a plastic cocoon so the person inside doesn't contaminate the cake."

Eric gave a short nod. That explains why it looked so stiff for a cake. "Hey." He turned to Wes. "What?" The co-leader of the Silver Guardians was fidgeting. That in itself was extremely odd, he never fidgeted.

"I want to ask you something and it's really important. You have to be honest and I know it's soon, but I can't go on another day like this."

His heart stopped. Was Wes breaking up with him? That question flew out the window and died when the other man got down on one knee and opened the box he had been holding to reveal an engraved silver wedding band.

"Will you Eric Myers marry me?"

This man wanted to marry him? Him! His mouth fall open in shock and he stood speechless. "I…I….yes! Yes I'll marry you!"

_  
The End. Should I go on or leave it at that? R&R please!_


End file.
